peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-16 ; Comments *Final three tracks from the new XTC album. *The Mickey Lee Lane and Some Chicken tracks both featured in John Peel's Record Box. The latter was also #15 in Peel's 1977 Festive Fifty. Here he mentions it is one of his favourite records, but adds that no one had ever requested it. *The Bob Sargeant song is also the title track of the 1975 solo LP by the celebrated producer of numerous Peel sessions, including the UK Subs one on this show. Sargeant also had Peel sessions as a performer. *Wailing Cocks track was reissued in 2008 as part of 'The Vault: Unlocked - Singles, B-Sides, Rarities & Deletions - Produced By John Peel's Manager, Clive Selwood', available at 7digital and other online digital download stores. *The Bowling Balls track is from a single sent in by Belgian listener Annick. The other side is promised for a future occasion. Check out the band site. Peel: "As though the weather weren't depressing enough, we now have to contend with wacky Belgians - that's all we need." *At the end of the show Peel mentions that on Saturday he has a gig in Harpole near Northampton with Russians , Selections, Cigarettes. Sessions * UK Subs #3 (repeat). Recorded 1979-06-19. Peel mentions that, due to listener requests, this is its third repeat. Available on Peel Sessions 1978-79 (Fallout Records). Tracklisting *file a *X-Ray Spex: Oh Bondage! Up Yours (single) Virgin *Bram Tchaikovsky: Lullaby Of Broadway (single) Radar *UK Subs: Crash Course (Peel session) *UK Decay: Carcrash (EP - Split Single, with Pneumania) Plastic *Gary Numan: Cars (single) Virgin *Sex Pistols: Holidays In The Sun (single) Virgin *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (single, 1968) Mala -- fades out *UK Subs: Killer (Peel Session) – originally cut cut off after a few seconds but latest file sounds like it has beeb remastered in *Bob Sargeant: First Starring Role (single, 1974) RCA Victor *Different Eyes: Open The Box (EP - Shish) Tuzmadoner *Secret Affair: Time For Action (single) acetate *Moskow: Man From U.N.C.L.E. (single) Rialto *Poison Girls: Political Love (EP – Hex) Small Wonder *Ringo: Frankinstein (7") Greedy Puppy *UK Subs: IOD (Peel Session) *Wailing Cocks: Listen To The Wailing Cocks (single) Bird’s Nest *Bowling Balls: God Save The Night Fever *Some Chicken: New Religion (single, 1977) Raw *XTC: Outside World / Scissor Man / Complicated Game (LP – Drums And Wires) Virgin *Artery: Mother Moon (single) Limited Edition *Capital Letters: Run Run Run (12” single) Greensleeves *UK Subs: Lady Esquire (Peel session) *rest of track continues on file b ... in progress.... *Astronauts: Survivors (EP) Bugle *Fall: Rowche Rumble (single) Step Forward *Madness: The Prince (single) 2-Tone *Distractions: Time Goes By So Slow (single) Factory *Joy Division: Interzone (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Rockers All Stars: Collie Dub (album - In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *UK Subs: Emotional Blackmail (session) *Merton Parkas: You Need Wheels (single) Beggars Banquet (tape flip during track) *Quads: You've Gotta Jive (b/w There Must Be Thousands 7") Big Bear (Two tracks appear on the original handwritten tracklisting for T129 but don't seem to be on the tape) *Prisonaires: Lucille I Want You (LP - Five Beats Behind Bars) Charly *Matumbi: Pretender File ;Name *File a: 1979-8-16 John Peel Radio 1 v2 (Incomplete).mp3 *File b: 1979-08-16 Tape 420.mp3 ;Length *a: 1.17.42 *b: 31:22 ;Other *File a created from T128 and T129 of 400 Box. Current version is 15 minutes longer than the one originally circulated. *File b created from T420 of 400 Box. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?jgizjeojrcz *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?uwqjfqz2nzi Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared